


马家村的那些事儿

by VICTIMABCDEF



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 傻白甜, 慎入慎入慎入, 逗比, 马家村
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VICTIMABCDEF/pseuds/VICTIMABCDEF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>麦狐狸和雷兔子们的脑洞<br/>脑洞起源：聋羊阿姨<br/>不定时更新<br/>不保证有下文<br/>也不保证没有</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 设定

**Author's Note:**

> 第一章设定将看情况随时更新。

马识途：马家村村支书，家里有个弟弟叫马二蛋。

马二蛋：有个男票叫马大花儿。二蛋平时神神叨叨，村儿里人都传闻他脑子有毛病，成天只知道跟在马大花儿后面叫，花儿~花儿~。可是别看二蛋那孩子脑子有毛病，替村民们找起失踪的鸡鸭牛来那叫一个顺手，所以村口派出所的雷四儿经常到马支书家里来找二蛋。

马大花儿：马二蛋的男人。因为马大花父母老来得子，所以起个赖名，好养活。大花儿有个姐姐本名马兰，后来嫌弃太弱，就给自己改名马大炮。

马强壮：马家村村长。本名马大壮，后来他爹妈觉得那名字忒土气，就绞尽脑汁给他改了个文绉绉的名字：强壮

雷思德：小名雷四儿，村口派出所唯一的警官，平时接得最多的案子就是哪家人的鸡鸭牛多了，因此没事儿就躺在田埂子上叼着野草睡觉，不，巡视民情。

费二：马强壮的男票。


	2. 官气和收割机

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章作者：射豆豆的猫头鹰

这天晌午，雷四儿叼着跟不知名的野草，蹲在树根底下偷凉。看见迎面走来的马识途，吐掉嘴里被嚼得稀烂的野草，哼了一下：“俺说马识途，你咋成天带着个宝贝伞，还有这身儿装逼的中山装，俺说你不热啊。”

马识途懒得用正眼瞧上那雷四儿一瞧，打算装作没看见。但是突然又改了主意，转过身说：“俺娘说了，俺可是要干大事儿的人。等村支书一升官，这位子指定是俺的。现在练练官气，今后指不定还能当县长哩。”

这对话被鼓捣多功能收割机的马强壮听了个正着。马强壮没说什么，倒是在一边看着的马哈哈气得跳脚：“那个马识途算个什么东西，还县长。县里咋会要连收割机都不会开的头头儿。”听了这话，马强壮低头笑了笑，“你给老子闭嘴吧，你收割机坏了不还得找俺。”


	3. 马识途和雷四儿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章作者：Mrs Graves

马识途：以后俺俩结婚，你得改姓马，叫马雷氏。

雷四儿：操，老子凭啥要跟你结婚，再说了，就算结了也得是你改姓雷啊。

马识途：那也成，就这么定了，俺俩这就扯证去呗。

 

雷四儿到老都没忘了这茬儿，经常推着老支书马识途的轮椅（城里买来的高级货）还絮絮叨叨地发牢骚。每回老支书都只是笑笑，说：“那你还不是跟俺过了一辈子。”

不过这是后话了。


End file.
